


Treat you better

by Rafaperez



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Lesbian Sex, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: S1. After being reject by Faustus Zelda is visited by Mary who not only frustrates her but also, makes her feel something more.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Treat you better

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

_I know I can treat you better_ _  
Than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time_

**Treat you better-Shawn Mendes**

Zelda was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at her lap in a mix of shame and irritation at herself. Faustus had left less than ten minutes after rejecting the redhead's touch and kisses. She knew that he was married and that when they had been together before, there hadn't been any feelings involved. But it was still horrible to be rejected that way, she felt as if Faustus had only used her to satisfy himself and now, after the punishment, it didn't matter to him anymore what Zelda needed, other than the whip.

The redhead stared at the whip that was still on the floor and put a hand over her face, brushing the hair that fell there and massed her forehead, closing her eyes in frustration. As much as she hated to admit it, sometimes she wanted to relax in someone's arms, to feel satisfied too, instead of satisfying men, as had happened with Faustus. But that was the price to pay for being a witch in an men's, no, warlocks world, and she hated that, Faustus was going to crawl to her one day

"He doesn't deserve a second of your thoughts, Zelda Spellman." Lilith was standing at the door, one arm propped against the door frame as she stared at the oldest of the Spellman with a mysterious look, her blue eyes shining.

"You!" Zelda turned to the door, shocked and then angry as she faced Sabrina's teacher, the excommunicated witch called Mary, and she quickly pushed her whip under her bed while the other woman approached her uninvited and Zelda glared at her. "Now you invade houses and read minds too, beside putting ideas in my niece's head?"

As Lilith approached her stopping in front of the redhead, Zelda couldn't help feeling a shiver watching the beautiful woman, her body in a beautiful black dress that accentuated her curves and her face full of mysteries as she stared at her, not with pity or amusement, but with sincerity and something else and the redhead felt her face flush. She didn't want to admit but Mary had something that made Zelda feel attracted to her.

"Always thinking the worst of me... But no, I saw Faustus Blackwood leaving your house and I don't need those powers to guess what he was doing here." And Lilith touched Zelda's chin so delicately, surprising the other woman who than felt her body get warmer with the touch as Lilith stared at her, her fingers continuing to caress her.

There was a touch of frustration in Lilith's voice, as she remembered Blackwood's satisfied smile as he adjusted his clothes. She hated that high priest, sexist and who used women and although Zelda had been an obstacle making Lilith keep an eye on her, the brunette had gradually began to admire the other woman, her beauty, her strong and determined way that attracted her, reason why she was frustrated to see her getting involved with someone like Faustus.

"And you have nothing to do with it!" Zelda stood up, interrupting the caress and staying at the same height as the other woman, her eyes burning like flames as she made the other woman retreat with her power for an instant although inside, Zelda could still feel the touch of the brunette that had made her feel so good for a few seconds. "You don't understand, so go just leave."

"I don't understand." Lilith nodded slowly, but her eyes were as burning just like Zelda's. "How such a strong and independent witch can get involved with a weak, manipulative and sexist warlock like Faustus."

Zelda crossed her arms, keeping her chin up and controlling herself not to attack the other woman again while facing her. She hated Mary's words, and it wasn't because the other woman was invading her personal life when they barely know each other, but because she knew Mary was right. Faustus was all that but the desire to bring back some pride to the Spellman family, to be able to have some power had blinded her and for a minute, she felt disgusted for having been with Faustus.

"He doesn't deserve you..." Lilith said, this time more softly, and then to Zelda's surprise, Lilith leaned over, brushing her red hair off one shoulder and said in the same tone of voice, in the redhead's ear: "I would treat you better, because I know your needs and wants Zelda Spellman. They are the same as mine. "

"Mary..."

The way the other woman had been so direct and sincere had surprised Zelda, staring at the beautiful brunette, her green eyes darkening with desire for a moment knowing it was true, the other witch must have been through something similar, it wasn't easy to be submissive when she was powerful like them and when she saw Mary slowly bring her face close to hers, Zelda didn't hesitate or think, just closed her eyes and their lips met, making Zelda shiver.

Lilith's soft but firm lips met Zelda's, tasting whiskey, cigarettes and something sweet and unique from the redhead that attracted her as she pressed harder, feeling the redhead sigh slightly on her lips.

Zelda's hands slowly went to the other's soft black hair, burying themselves in them as she parted her lips for Lilith's tongue, which invaded her mouth in search of her tongue and both felt the heat take over their bodies with each touch and kiss.

Lilith then pressed the other woman to her chest, feeling every curve of Zelda's body molding to hers and increasing her desire, her hands running down the redhead's back where she knew the marks left by Faustus till were, making her blood boil for a moment and Lilith put a little more pressure there, deepening the kiss as her hands made the marks disappear.

Despite the initial shock, Zelda relaxed in the woman's arms, feeling the marks disappear from her back as she massaged Lilith's hair in rhythm of the kiss, feeling the brunette sigh in approval against her lips.

Zelda's legs found the edge of the bed, sitting there and bringing Lilith along, leaving the brunette between her legs, making her taller and feeling the other woman drive her crazy, one of Lilith's hands clutching her waist over the thin fabric of her red dress, making her body boil.

Lilith had to admit that she hadn't imagined that Zelda would let her get so closer, or surrender that way and as much as she knew it might bring complications as her job was to guide Sabrina down the dark path, but she no longer knew if she wanted to continue with the work of the dark lord because at that moment, with the witch in her arms, what mattered to Lilith was her desire to be with Zelda and team up so they could get what they wanted.

Lilith's fingers then moved to the back of Zelda's neck, lowering the zipper and making the top of the red dress fall, revealing her shoulders and collar bones and the redhead interrupted the kiss to help her remove the dress, rising then and letting the rest of the dress fall at her feet, her head tipping slightly to the side when Llilith's lips then descended to her neck, nibbling hard, and that only made the redhead's desire grow, her hands holding tightly to the brunette's hair, pulling on it when she felt Lilith kiss the spot and lower her hands to her breasts covered by the black bra, caressing them.

Lilith's darkened blue eyes then looked at the curves of the beautiful redhead, covered only in her black lingerie, contrasting with her pale skin now flushed, as her hands slowly moved down to her collarbone her fingers caressing the skin and then reaching her. breasts still in the bra, perfect in her hands that now squeezed and massaged them.

Zelda let out a moan of pleasure, feeling the other woman's exploratory and passionate touch, her legs shaking for a moment but then she felt one of Lilith's hands come down to her waist to hold her against her body, her fingers caressing Zelda's waist, still covered by the lingerie, and Zelda held on to her shoulders, squeezing them with her nails. There was so much passion in a single touch of Lilith that Zelda felt like she was on fire and she wanted more, wanted to feel the brunette against her.

Feeling the other woman's body reacting to her touch made Lilith want more than ever to hold her in her arms and make Zelda scream her name until she would forgot about the high priest and then she stared into the face of the witch who was giving herself to another woman in that moment and the brunette smiled, meeting Zelda's eyes, as darkened as hers.

Zelda reached up the zipper of the other woman's dress, wanting to see her too, but Lilith just shook her head, a smirk on her lips as her hands found the redhead's wrists, holding them in her delicate however strong hands and Lilith closed her eyes for a moment, bringing one wrist and then the other to her lips, kissing them and leaving the mark of her lipstick on her skin, murmuring hoarsely:

"Today is about me showing you how I can treat you better than him..."

Zelda, who wasn't used to giving up power, soon pulls Lilith into a passionate and possessive kiss, her hands burying again in the black curls, parting her lips with her tongue and Lilith smiled against the kiss, ready to turn the tables despite loving the feeling of one of Zelda's hands going down her back to her derriere, pressing against it and gluing their bodies. Today it would be about Zelda Spellman and not them.

The brunette then placed her hands on Zelda's shoulders, causing her to fall on the fluffy mattress, her healed back finding the sheets and then Lilith, without her high heels admired the beautiful witch lying in the bed, her hair slightly messy and scattered on the pillow, her body exposed and waiting for her as Zelda stared at her with desire, her fingers gripping the sheets and Lilith then climbed on the bed, wanting to close the distance between them, to taste the redhead.

Lilith crawled like a cat toward Zelda, positioning herself on top of her body, one hand supporting her weight while the other caressed her red hair, watching Zelda's face and then the redhead's hands hugged Lilith, facing the brunette with her heart racing, eyes full of passion and Lilith murmured against her face, her voice hoarse with passion as she wanted to hear Zelda's answer and be sure, her lips inches from Zelda's as she felt the redhead's caresses her skin over the dress:

"What do you want, Zelda Spellman?"

"I want you Mary Wardwell..." Zelda whispered, her eyes meeting hers passionately, forgetting about Faustus, the whips and everything. "To know how it feels be touched with love."

"It's what you deserve, my dear." And Lilith's lips took Zelda's in a long kiss, her hand lowering from her hair, then brushing against her left breast, feeling Zelda's heart beat faster when her fingers closed there.

As Lilith's fingers went down to her belly, reverencing the body her nails brushing the skin, both were out of breath and Zelda tilted her head to the side, breaking the kiss to breathe, her body trembling with each touch of Lilith and the redhead then buried her face in the other woman's neck feeling the fingers removing her last piece of clothe and resting her hand for a moment there, between Zelda's legs.

"You're beautiful..." Lilith whispered, her eyes running over the witch's body, feeling her own body react, trying to control herself and her desire and Zelda rolled her eyes, but inside she felt her body melt with such words, even that she didn't want to admit and when Lilith started to caress her with her fingertips, feeling her desire there, Zelda pressed her face closer to the other woman's neck, her lips biting at the skin there to muffle her sounds, her body tightening with the touch of the brunette, wanting more.

Although her fingers were moved inside the redhead, Lilith's attention was on the witch, staring at her hidden face against her neck and she shifted it slightly, wanting to see Zelda's green eyes closed tightly, her lips parting with each movement from thin and experienced fingers and the view was breathtaking, Zelda Spellman was perfect.

"Mary... Mary..." Zelda trembled her fingers gripping the brunette's waist as she felt she was close and her eyes opened, her back contracting and meeting Lilith's eyes who smiled, kissing Zelda as she felt her explode in her fingers, swallowing her scream.

Zelda collapsed on the bed feeling Lilith remove her fingers contentedly, and then lay down beside her propping her head on her hand to look at the other woman better, wanting to save the image of the redhead calling her name, her free hand caressing her hip slowly, soothing her and making her sigh and then Lilith moved her hand against the bare skin until she found Zelda's hand on the sheets and Zelda pressed her own fingers to hers, catching her breath and feeling relaxed like never before and then she turned her head, meeting Lilith's blue eyes and they both smiled, their beats normalizing as their fingers caressed over the sheets.

"You were right..." Zelda admitted reluctantly, but a small smile appeared on her lips now with no lipstick on left, and Lilith raised an eyebrow, containing her own smile as she waited for Zelda to finish, her fingers lightly squeezing Zelda's. "You really know how to treat another woman."

"I told you... I know what you want, we want the same things..." She replied, smirking, but her voice was softer and more sincere and Zelda nodded, before leaning over, closing the distance between them again in a calmer kiss, this time to have her way with the brunette, her hands finding the zipper of the black dress and this time Lilith let it fall, deepening the kiss as she felt Zelda's hands exploring her skin, making her tremble.

Neither knew how it would be like after that, only that moment had been incredible and that they wanted to repeat it over and over again and explore the feeling that was born between them that went beyond desire and power.


End file.
